Sweet Dreams
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Since they hadn't seen each other so much outside of some joint jobs, they planned to make the most out of that evening, having a nice dinner together and seeing some movies. They were happy, so Yoru felt kind of bad for not being able to enjoy it like he usually would.


Hi!~ So, the story of how this happened. Yesterday I had a really shitty day, my phone died on me, money problems, some undesirable thoughts, cramps, and I needed to disconnect from life, so while laying on bed I started to make this just to make someone suffer a bit xD I love Yoru, but he was a nice fit.  
I made this around 11 to 1 am while sleepy, and edit it now even though Arata is the only thing in my mind. I hope you can enjoy it xD  
Anyways, I love Yoru and his three boyfriends. He deserves all the love he can get.  
I hope you like it!

* * *

_**Sweet Dreams**_

Yoru woke up before the alarm went off. He felt without energy, like he just wanted to turn around and sleep the whole day. Of course, he couldn't. Even if he didn't have a job at the morning and classes, he wouldn't. At the end it would make him feel worse if he wasted the day. So, he started to get ready. Maybe cooking something would make him feel better, and if he was lucky Aoi would be there too.

Yoru still got surprised when he thought about the relationship they had, along with Arata and You. It was undeniable that there was some kind of connection between all of them, being two pairs of childhood friends that got along really well, and the middle ones in both groups. But from being good friends to lovers there was a big gap that Yoru didn't know how it had happened.

It didn't matter anymore when he saw Aoi already at the kitchen, while You tried to tame Arata's bed hair. He was sure that it was going to be an off day for him, but at least being with them made him feel better.

Or so he had thought that morning. Now, sitting in the living room while Arata made homework he wasn't so sure.

You and Aoi were cooking, since Aoi had said that Yoru had gotten home the latest of all of them, and wanted to spoil him for his hard work. He would have preferred to be able to get his mind out of his own thoughts helping with something, but didn't want to ruin their good mood.

So, there he was. Arata was actually focused, so he didn't want to bother him with talking. Not like he felt like it, anyway.

"Yoru-kun."

"Hm?"

"Everything's okay? You been sighing a lot."

"Yeah, of course. Sorry I distracted you." No, he wasn't okay. If Arata noticed (Which he probably did, sharp as he was for some things.) he decided to say nothing.

While changing channels, he couldn't help but remember that morning, when he couldn't stop comparing himself to an actress he worked with, marveling at her expressions, and how well she captured her character's feelings. She was nice, and had even helped him with some parts where he was struggling. He appreciated the gesture, even if deep down it made him feel like a failure.

So, stubborn as he was, he repeated his lines at every free second he had between classes, but they didn't come out the way he wanted, so he just put the script back in his bag, feeling dejected. When the notes he was taking also started to feel bad, he decided to just get back to the dorms. The senior group had gone drinking to celebrate something, and the younger ones where playing games in Koi's room. So, they had the place practically to themselves.

Since they hadn't seen each other so much outside of some joint jobs, they planned to make the most out of that evening, having a nice dinner together and seeing some movies. They were happy, so Yoru felt kind of bad for not being able to enjoy it like he usually would. So, forcing himself, he stood up and got to help them however he could. It wasn't fair for them to do everything.

While You was finishing, Aoi and him were setting the table. "Arata, are you done? Dinner is almost ready." As he looked to see if Arata needed help, he crashed into Aoi, making him drop the plates. When he was getting the pieces from the floor, of course he had to hurt himself. Luck wasn't on his side. Without giving him time to react, Aoi had already dragged him to the bathroom to bandage his finger.

"I'm sorry, now your dinner is going to get cold." The words were out before he even thought about them. Aoi was clearly surprised, looking at him seconds later with that scolding look.

"What are you saying? This is more important. There, it's all wrapped up. Let's go, Yoru."

And linking their hands, they went back, having a peaceful dinner, the four of them talking about everything and nothing at the same time, while Aoi and him still held hands.

When the movie time came, You was already jealous, saying that he was the only one who hadn't had a chance to be with him (Arata complained, saying that his homework didn't let them spend a lot of time together)

So, they there were. Even though his eyes were on the TV, he wasn't paying attention to the movie, nor the actors like he usually did. He was in You's lap, while the other hugged him, both of them sitting in the couch. Aoi and Arata where on the floor, but their heads where near his hands, so he could play with their hair.

He hadn't said anything, but still, they just knew something was off. Honestly, he sometimes felt like he didn't deserve them. He was so normal compared to them. They were all handsome, and full of different talents. While one of his main talents was getting nervous over nothing, and saw himself like an average man.

"Yoru is really beautiful."

Of course, like You, Arata had a special sense for this type of negative feelings of his.

"You deserve us as much as we deserve you, Yoru." You said, not taking his eyes out of the TV. After all it was an action movie, and like Aoi, You liked them.

"W-What? Where did that came from?"

"It's written all over your face, Yoru. Did you have a rough day?"

"I…" Now they were all looking at him. What was he supposed to do? He didn't want to worry them, it was okay.

Yoru suddenly remembered a conversation they had when they first started dating, the four of them. You had been bothered by some things, and it had taken some days for him to finally speak. Since then, they had made an agreement to talk about their problems. Relationships were made by trust and communication, after all.

So, he let out all the things that had happen to him, how he had felt during the day. Yoru didn't want to be reassured about his worth. He just wanted to hold them close, to be sure that they wouldn't leave him, that they would be there. That was enough.

And of course, they knew. So, once Yoru had let it all out, they continued seeing movies, while he petted Arata's head, was being hugged by You and was letting Aoi play with his hair till he got sleepy.

Yoru wasn't sure about how he had managed to get into a relationship with the three of them. But he wouldn't change it for anything.

It had been a bad day, but at least, he was ending it with the persons he most cared about.

"I love you."

"We love you too, Yoru."

"Sweet dreams."

"I'll protect you from the nightmares. Ah, but if they are too scary, I'll be sure to make You exorcise the house."

"Arata!"

* * *

Hi!~ I hope you enjoyed it!~ I wanted some fluff and ended with this, so I'm satisfied. Bad days just happens, nothing too serious has to happen for one to feel down. At least this cute boy has this three nice boyfriends to cheer him up. I'm actually proud of Arata's last line. I don't know what else to say, so I really hoped you enjoyed it~ Bye~


End file.
